List of JavaScript enhancements
A list of JavaScript enhancements categorized by type. Common site scripts * AjaxRC - Add button to auto refreshing recent changes and watchlist * DisplayClock - Adds a clock above "random page" and "wiki activity". * Fix for Special:WantedFiles - Rewrites the useless "edit page" links to useful "upload file" links. * CollapsibleEdittools * ShowHide (and ShowHide2) - Scripts for collapsible tables and divs. * CollapsibleInfobox - For easily collapsing sections of . * Dynamic navigation Tools * AjaxBatchDelete - Allows for multiple deletion of pages. * AjaxUndo - Adds an Ajax undo link next to the normal undo link on page histories. * ArchiveTool - Script for easy archiving discussion pages in the wiki. * BotoneraPopups - Accessible action links of pages and users when hovering any link with your mouse. * DisableArchiveEdit - Script disables the editing of talk page archives. * DupImageList - Lists duplicate images on your wiki. * FastDelete - One click deletion of any page. * FastOldImageDelete - Makes the delete links on old image revisions one-click deletes. * Sine - Automatically adds your signature to forum and talk page posts UI enhancements and modifications * AddNavMenuItems - Adds additional menu items to Wikia's Navigation based on the content of the page being viewed. * AdvancedOasisUI - Adds various links and buttons to Oasis' UI. * AjaxPatrol - Makes the patrol links on diffs and new pages ajax links so that you can patrol without leaving the current page. * AllPagesHideRedirect - Adds a simple link to the top of Special:AllPages and Special:PrefixIndex that when clicked hides redirects. * AnswersEditButton, AnswersTalkButton, AnswersHistoryButton, AnswersNoDeleteLink and AnswersSearchLink - Creates/removes links to common pages on answers wikis. * AutoEditDropdown - Automatically shows/hides edit drop down menus when the mouse hovers over/away from the arrow, allowing for faster and more convenient access to menu options while editing in Oasis. * BackToTopButton - Adds a button to the right corner of the Oasis footer that takes you back to the top of the page. * Countdown - Automated countdown to a time specified. *DISPLAYTITLE - Allows users to change the title displayed at the top of any page. * EditIntroButton - Adds a button next to the regular edit button which acts as a "section edit" button for the intro. * EditIntroButton2 - Adds a button next to the page title which acts as a "section edit" button for the intro. * ImageAnnotator - Preliminary version. Adds ability to edit and view image annotations as found on Commons. Requires: Gadgets extension, use of Firefox or Opera browsers. * InactiveUsers - Adds an "inactive" tag to the pages of users who haven't contributed in the last three months. * InfoWidgets - Adds real-time link lists of newest pages, recently edited pages and more. * OasisToolbarButtons - Adds action buttons (like "edit" or "move") to Oasis' bottom toolbar. * PurgeButton - Adds a simple button to &action=purge the current page. * Purgetab - An alternative to PurgeButton. * RevealAnonIP - Unmasks "A Wikia contributor" so that their actual IP address can be seen. * SearchGoButton - Adds a 'go' button to the Oasis searchbox, and makes 'go' the default action. * ShowAdsButton - Adds a button for reloading the current page with ads. * SkinSwitchButton - Adds a button for switching from monaco to monobook and vice versa. * SpoilerAlert - Conceals the page and displays a spoiler warning dialog. * WikiSwitch - Allows easy switching to parallel pages on other wiki and cloning/diffing between two wikis. Web 2.0 Interfacing with other sites * Chatango * Facebook * IRC/Freenode IRC - different ways to access a wiki chat channel on freenode * RSS - good for mirroring a blog on your site Libraries Open Source libraries for JavaScript developers: * Rangy_core.js - Docs: rangy * Textinputs_jquery.js - Docs: rangyinputs Bug Fix * FixWantedFiles *